


Falling Slowly (Upwards Spiral) [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Canon Gay Character, Charity Auctions, Community: podfic_bingo, D/s, Length: 1-1.5 hours, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem, Kris thinks, isn't the wolf's instinctual surrender; it's the human's complete capitulation.</p><p>A podfic of Falling Slowly (Upwards Spiral), written by jeyhawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly (Upwards Spiral) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamaddict_RH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamaddict_RH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Slowly (Upwards Spiral)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4255) by jeyhawk. 



> Made for [](http://adamaddict_rh.livejournal.com/profile)[**adamaddict_rh**](http://adamaddict_rh.livejournal.com/) who bought me over at the [](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/profile)[**hooplamagnet**](http://hooplamagnet.livejournal.com/) charity auction to raise money for Adam's bithday charity, [Charity: Water](http://mycharitywater.org/p/campaign?campaign_id=12617). Also done for my "Read Slowly" square for [](http://podfic_bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic_bingo.livejournal.com/).

  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Falling%20Slowly%20\(Upwards%20Spiral\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.mp3) (65MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Falling%20Slowly%20\(Upwards%20Spiral\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.m4b) (80MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 1:23:13


End file.
